


愛心奶

by CatSlime



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatSlime/pseuds/CatSlime
Summary: 一個腦洞……在lof被屏蔽到不行做個存檔點(眨眼





	愛心奶

房間裡，清脆的鋼琴聲正如小河般從音響裡流瀉出來。  
真是悠閒的氣氛。  
自從麥卡利和半藏兩人搬到比較大的房間之後，就開始在睡覺前留些時間，可以安安靜靜的做自己喜歡的事。  
半藏盤著腿，坐在雙人床上翻閱著美食雜誌，一條螢光藍色的小龍正舒服的攀在他腿上，讓半藏像摸貓一樣搓著他的下巴。  
而床的另一邊，麥卡利隨性的靠在鬆鬆軟軟的枕頭上滑著手機。和半藏腿上一樣，他肩頭上也有一隻小龍，眼睛盯著螢幕骨碌碌的轉。  
麥卡利看著手機「嘖」了一聲，心想最近怎麼都沒人發些有趣的新消息，但正想關上螢幕時，卻被龍兒阻止了。  
龍兒似乎看到了什麼，他努力的伸長手手，想要麥卡利往上滑。  
「要往回?你看到什麼啦，小可愛。」麥卡利乖乖遵從指令，開始往回看--即使縮小了，現在趴在他肩上的，可是能吞噬敵人、如假包換的龍神啊。  
往上滑了一陣子，小龍輕輕戳了戳麥卡利的臉要他停下來看螢幕。  
「……原來你要給我看這個……」麥卡利突然感到很洩氣。 只見畫面上一個女孩手比愛心，壓在胸部上--沒錯，就是「愛心奶」。原來龍的品味這麼低俗嗎……  
不過龍並不是這個意思。他用指指手機，又指指半藏。  
「什麼!?你該不會……」雖然麥卡利本人也滿想看的，但他可不敢講。他男朋友一向保守，講了他也只會生氣。  
不過小龍一副胸有成竹的樣子，而半藏也被他吵得湊了過來，用像人魚般的姿勢坐著，一邊盯著他瞧。  
「嗯，甜心……你知道愛心奶嗎?龍要我問的。」麥卡利硬著頭皮開了口。  
不出所料，半藏一臉疑惑的搖了搖頭，彷彿麥卡利講的是異國的語言。  
「喏，就是這個。」麥卡利戰戰兢兢的遞出手機，有些擔心的看著半藏，深怕對方突然發飆。  
但今天半藏似乎有點反常。他沒有大罵「低級!下流!無恥!」就只是默默看完，然後把手機還了回去。  
突然間，沒有任何人說話，只有音樂仍自顧自的流淌著。  
「唉，」過了一會兒，半藏嘆了一口氣，「你要幹嘛直接說吧。」  
「噢~甜心你怎麼這麼懂我。」麥卡利從背後抱住半藏，把頭靠在他肩上，臉上閃過一抹狡黠的笑。「既然你要我講，那我就不客氣了--你可以比給我看嗎?」  
「你說愛心……我不要。」半藏撇過頭去，臉已經開始泛紅，在麥卡利眼裡真是可愛極了。  
「唉唷~你就比給我看一次就好了嘛~」麥卡利一邊解開半藏頭上的髮帶，一邊在他耳邊用近乎撒嬌的聲音說。  
「哼……好吧……如果你放開我的話。」半藏最受不了這種攻勢了。  
麥卡利聽話的和兩條龍一起坐到旁邊，用期待的眼神看著半藏緩緩的解開藍綠色睡袍上的結。  
結一解開，睡袍也就順著他的手臂滑了下去。半藏把它整個脫下，擺到了呈人魚姿勢、微微交疊的大腿上。  
這樣一來，半藏的好身材便表露無遺了--不論是精壯的手臂、大的不像話的胸肌、淺粉色的乳尖，和從左肩延伸到手背的繁華刺青，全都收進了麥卡利的眼裡。  
半藏把兩條龍送回手上的刺青裡，畢竟，接下來他要做的動作可不太神聖，還是不要給他們看得好。  
「……要怎麼做?」半藏見麥卡利只是痴痴的望著他，口水好像都快滴下來了，只好拋出一個問題，並成功的喚回了他的注意力。  
「啊，很簡單的。來，你先比個愛心，像這樣~」麥卡利怕半藏不懂，還親自比了一個給他參考。  
光是這個動作就已經讓半藏的臉紅的像要滴血一般，但他看到麥卡利那盼望的眼神，就又不好拒絕了，只能照著對方的動作在胸口比了顆愛心。  
「對，然後像這樣壓好……小心不要走光了。」麥卡利推著半藏的手，移動著位置。天哪，看自己的男朋友在飽滿的乳肉上比心，麥卡利很害怕自己會突然把持不住，把半藏撲倒在床上。  
而半藏則是一聲不吭的任憑麥卡利幫他找出最佳位置，只有臉上的潮紅已經和畫紙上稀釋過的水彩一樣，悄悄的蔓到了胸上。  
「好了~大功告成!」麥卡利高興的用各種角度欣賞著自己的「傑作」。其實他覺得半藏竟然和那些女孩子一樣擠出愛心奶，頗不可思議的。  
半藏嘴巴緊閉成一條線，黑髮散落著，臉上和身上都泛著遮不住的酡紅色，眼睛害羞的看向別處，在胸口比著用乳肉填滿的心。  
「……不拍?」半藏突然說了一句。  
「咦咦可以嗎?!」麥卡利有點驚訝半藏居然主動提出了這個建議。但他完全沒有猶豫，便拿起了手機拍起照來。  
其中有全身照、有連肩膀一起拍的，當然也不乏幾張只有愛心的大特寫。  
「好了!」麥卡利拍了好久，終於滿意的放下手機。  
聽到麥卡利這句話，半藏深呼出一口氣，把手從胸前拿開。不過他的乳肉上已經有了一些擠壓出來的深紅色痕跡。  
而麥卡利則是挑挑揀揀著好多張的照片--他覺得每張都太完美了。  
最後他選了一張連肩膀上龍紋刺青一起拍進去的照片，在下面寫了一句:龍神愛你喲!  
這真是一段美好的睡前時光啊。  
  
後話:  
那張照片好好多留言--  
D.Va:抄襲我的臺詞!不過很可愛♡  
源氏:麥你對歐尼醬做了什麼!!??  
莉娜:嗚哇他居然擠得出來!!羨慕  
……族繁不及備載。  



End file.
